Little Red Riding Hood
by nitareality
Summary: A Fandom Gives Back novella for Javamomma0921 and Shamatt.A dark reinterpretation of the classic Grimm's Fairy Tale. Rated M for violence and lemony content. There is a wolf on the prowl and stubborn Bella will not stay out of the woods.
1. Prologue

**Little Red Riding Hood**

_A Fandom Gives Back Novella for Javamomma 0921 and Shamatt_

One of three Grimm Chicks Tales

**A/N:** My thanks for the patience granted by our auction winners for me to tell this tale right. Thank you, as always, to super beta LambCullen, for the quickest beta fu ever. Love to Amelie Gray, MoreThanMyself and Jules for the pre-reads. To the Skype WC wonder women, you're like a drug to me.

I own neither Twilight, or Grimm's Fairy Tales. Stephenie Meyer and the Grimm Brothers own them respectively, I just twist them and make them do my bidding.

Rated M for dark themes, violence and sex.

**Prologue**

She was used to the rough and tumble nature of the inn. She sat at a table by the fire, swirling the deep red liquid slowly before she took a deep pull of wine from the mug. She savored the burn as it ran down her throat, keeping the cup against her lips, scanning the rest of the bar over the edge. When she saw him walk in, her eyes rounded. He was exactly perfect, his wealth showed in his clothing and he was handsome at that.

He was tall, amazingly so, thick arms that belied strong muscles under his fitted shirt and coat. He walked purposefully to a spot at the opposite side of the dining hall. He sat at the table, forearms resting on wooden surface. As the barmaid took his order, he stood to pay her. She let her eyes run down his body, then up again, where her eyes met his. She smiled, squeezing her arms under her breast to plump them up and looking at him through batting eyelashes. As he took in the package she was presenting to him, a smirk spread across his face.

"_Cocksure," _she thought, but she could handle that. She felt her face flush as she thought that hopefully, his confidence was well founded. She had another cup of wine and watched, as he drained his mug, joking with the other travelers around his table.

When he was halfway through his second beer, she made her move. She stood, and after smoothing her skirts down, walked over to his table. As she moved, she met his gaze, holding it til she stood in front of him on the other side of his table.

He stood when she arrived, bowing slightly to her. "Thank you for gracing me with your beautiful presence, Miss. To what do I owe the honor?"

She gave a small curtsy and bowed her head, then looked up through her eyelashes. "My curiosity got the better of me; I wanted to meet the dashing new traveler."

He motioned to the bench in front of her. "Please then, have a seat. Join us!"

She sat, earning leery glances from the other women at the table. There was stiff competition among the ladies here. Following a drunk man to his chambers and leaving with his wallet wasn't a unique idea, and she wasn't alone in her plans. She leaned forward, elbows on the table, fingers laced together and her chin placed atop them. "So, what brings you to town stranger?"

"Just passing through Miss, one night only." He gave her a grin, his white teeth glinting in the low light of the Inn. He was staring at her lips now, his tongue darting out to swipe his own bottom lip. The gleam in his eye completed what had become the look of a hungry animal, something that would work in her favor.

"_Just a little more to drink,"_ she thought, "_he is almost ready." _She was running her finger across her neckline, back and forth, his eyes glazing over with drunkeness and lust.

He patted the spot next to him on his bench, "Come here pretty lass, comfort a lonely traveler."

She slipped around the table quickly. She got to the bench, sitting next to him, her back to the table since there people at either ends of the long bench. She leaned into him, being sure to give him ample view of her bosom. He looked down at her, his eyes flitting from her face to her breasts a number of times.

"Turn around." He growled. It sent a cold chill down her spine and she moved to comply instantly.

She started to pivot on the bench, so that she could face the other way. As she swung her legs over the bench, he grabbed one ankle and brought it to rest on his leg, letting her other foot make it's destination successfully. Her face burned**,** as he ran a finger around her ankle. He traced a line up to the start of her calf and back down, then released her. He gently led her foot to it's rightful spot on the other side of the bench. She sat, and immediately snaked her hand to his thigh. She ran her thumb in a small circle on the top of his thigh, holding her fingers steady on the inside.

She felt his sharp intake of breath, followed by a tensing of his muscles.

She turned her head to face him, her parted lips spreading into a victorious smile as she took him in. His eyes were burning, his neck tense. She moved her hand further up his thigh, now kneading the muscles under her hand rhythmically. His hips moved towards her hand, just slightly, his control impressive. She shivered as she thought through what that could mean for her.

Perfect. She stilled her hand, then patted him on the leg. "I have a chill; I'm going to move close to the fire." She walked over to the fireplace, her side leaned up against the wall, conveniently close to the stairway that led to the guest quarters. Waiting.

It had been about a minute when she felt the heat behind her, a hand on her hip, a breath in her ear.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" A low whisper, the heat caressing her ear.

She smiled, leaning her head back, pushing her body back into him. "I might."

She turned. His arms, braced against the stone wall had formed a cage around her. He took a step forward, pushing her up against the wall. She took him in, his brown skin, his musky scent, wild, beautiful hair. She looked up into his eyes, shining and brown. He cocked his head towards the door and commanded, "Let's go."

She pressed into him. "I thought you'd never ask."

Later, in her bed, after a very satisfying round of fucking, she lay sleeping, snuggled into his side. She woke when she felt him move. The last words to ever leave her mouth were just a whisper as she felt the hands around her throat. "Please no!"

E/N: Thank you for reading.

Other things you should be reading include:  
All of the entries in the Beyond the Pale contest. Read and then vote.  
www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Beyond_the_Pale_Contest_Entries/83159/  
My entry is This Woman's Work. Lamb has Perfume and Blood, Amelie has Little Foxes and MoreThanMyself has Bleeding out. I have many other friends and talented writers in this contest, and there are so many fantastic entries.

You should be reading anything by LambCullen, AmelieGray, YellowGlue and Javamomma0921. They are all talented, prolific writers. Their combined libraries will keep you busy and amazed for quite some time.

I would entreat you to read Confessions: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6198159/1/Confessions by morethanmyself. It's angsty, but still sweet. Good stuff. 


	2. Chapter 1  Once Upon a Time

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**A/N: **Still with me? Thanks again and so much love to LambCullen for the super beta powers and your friendship. Love to my girls Jules, AmelieGray and MoreThanMyself. Skype WC girls, I couldn't do this without you!

I own neither Twilight or this Fairy Tale, put into writing by the Grimm brothers.

Rated M for violence, dark themes and the sex that is sure to come.

Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time**

Bella straightened, having filled her basket with more than enough chamomile to please her mother. She had a sheen of moisture across her skin, feeling the heat of the late fall sun in her many layers. She had tied up her skirts, to keep the bugs from collecting in them, as well as allowing her some cool air under her skirts. While showing her calves would be scandalous in town, there was not a soul about to reprimand her here.

She had been bent, stooping to gather the plants, for quite some time and it made even her young bones ache. Bella set the basket down on the grass, then stretched towards the sky, her head thrown back, taking in the deep earthy scent of the forest.

"A little lass like you should be more cautious in an untamed place**,** such as this."

She spun, seeking the owner of the voice. His tone was commanding, but she detected a sense of amusement as well. He did not offer himself up, did not present himself. As she continued to slowly spin, searching him out, she heard a light chuckle. Her eyes whipped to the location that the sound had come from, peering into the dark cover of evergreen needles, shadows and leaves.

Just when she had thought she should turn tail and run as fast as she could, the sound of crisp leaves and twigs underfoot caught her. Entering the sunlight slowly, but confidently, a man. Tall, lithe, covered in scruff and leaves**,** and every other sign that he had been in the woods for a long stretch of time. As he neared her, he bent forward, a gentle bow to her.

She stood, taking him in, her breath coming out in short pants, a combination of fear and something she couldn't define. "Edward!"

"Isabella." As he spoke the plump flesh of his lips grabbed all of her attention**,** and she allowed her eyes to linger there. "Isabella?"

His voice was low, deeper than she remembered. It had been only a year or so since she'd last seen him, since he had moved from town to a cottage more remote than their own. Of course he still did business with her Father, providing him with the hides he needed to keep his customers outfitted in fine leather shoes.

She shook her head, then raised her eyes to his. Eyes of brilliant green greeted her, the color fitting just so with his life in the forest. The corner of his lip started to turn up, and she knew she needed to speak again before he opened his mouth, lest he think her daft.

"I am so sorry**,** Edward. You took me by surprise on a day where I seem to have lost all sense." She swiped her hands downward to straighten her skirts and realized she was presenting to him in a completely lascivious manner. She rushed to sink down, untie the skirts so they would fall at a decent level, but he was there, holding her hands firmly, pulling her to standing.

He sunk to his knees, ghosting his hands past her ankles, her shins, to the fabric of her skirts. He gently took the knots in his hands and worked them loose, letting her skirts fall down to the ground. He looked up at her then, taking her shaking hands in his. He stood and leaned forward, whispering into her ear, "Do not fear me**,** little Bella. Your secret is safe with me."

When he had dropped her hands, she whispered, "Thank you**,** sir**,**" and hung her head. He brought his hand to her chin, lifting it so she would be forced to look into his eyes.  
The look in his eyes defied what should have been happening. He should have been furious that he had caught his associate's daughter behaving indecently. He should have been disgusted at her wanton display. Instead, his eyes relayed amusement, affection even.

Instead he said**,** "Isabella, feel no shame. I saw nothing in your behavior to cause you such. I am sure I am not such a happy surprise to your gathering trip."

Bella nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek as she did. He could not know how his opinion of her mattered so.

Edward leaned forward then, kissing the skin just below the wetness and stopping the tear dead in it's tracks.

He took a step back, a heavy sigh on his lips. "Let's get you back to your Father. As of late there are things in these woods that no girl should ever see."

****************

Edward had walked her home then, delivering her safely to the small cottage on the edge of the woods where she lived with her parents. Charlie was happy to see Edward, clapping his hand on Edward's back. Renee invited him to stay and sup with them, an offer he seemed happy to accept. He sat at the table with Charlie, enjoying the beer Bella had poured him, his eyes landing on her often, in a way that made her face heat.

After Renee place the pottage on the table, they all sat around it, hands grasped together in prayer. Edward sat opposite Bella, and she envied her parents their physical contact with him. Her jealousy was stifled, however, when Bella raised her eyes to find his, verdant and strong, looking right at her as everyone released hands. A smile twitched at one corner of his lips; she felt her smile spread as she looked down on her now fidgety hands.

Renee stood and grabbed the bowl in front of Edward, spooning a generous portion into his bowl. "I hope you like it, and be sure to get enough to eat..."

Charlie let out a gruff laugh, "Renee, he is not a child, stop fussing over him!" Charles wasted no time when she was through, grabbing his bowl and ladling the steaming food into large heap. While chewing, Charlie questioned Edward about his travels whilst hunting. Bella looked on as the two men traded gossip and advice, warmed by the easy relationship the two had. She couldn't help but hope that would bode well for her when her time to match came.

After supper, and plenty of talk, Edward stretched, "I fear I have overstayed my welcome." He looked to Bella, catching her eye as she gathered dishes to wash, "I wonder would it be acceptable if Bella accompanied me on a short walk for some fresh air**,** before I take leave of you?"

Charlie's eyes whipped to Renee's. She gave a small smile that Bella saw out of the corner of her eye. "That is acceptable Edward, mind you..."  
Edward flushed. "Sir, I swear to you my intentions are honorable, a walk."

He turned his head to Bella, who had been watching the exchange in awe.

"Bella? Would you accompany me for a short walk?" He bowed slightly, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Bella felt a thrill in her heart, and she clasped her hands together over it while answering. "Yes, Edward. I would enjoy that very much."

She grabbed her hooded cape, for the evening had come with a chill. She stepped through the door of the cottage as she fastened it, placing her hand on the arm Edward offered her. They headed toward the forest line, Edward asking questions as they walked.

He glanced her way with a grin, his head shaking slightly, his brow furrowed like he was confused. "I've known you since you were but a lass**,** Isabella**. H**ow old are you now?"

"Eighteen years this month." Feeling bold she asked, "And you Edward? What is your age? You look equal to me, but you have known Charlie so long."

"Old enough**,** my Isabella, old enough." He looked to the ground, looking amused. "What do you like to do?"

"Well, given the choice I would be outside of the house. I enjoy going to town for mother, coming to the forest, well, you know about that." She looked down, a furious blush rising to her cheeks.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I do. You looked positively radiant out there, you must have been very content."

"I enjoy that clearing very much, it's beautiful. It's also full of what mother needs, so I can please her with a trip there as much as myself," she said with a giggle. "And yourself Edward? I could not help but overhear over the years...do you love your travels as much as you did when you started?"

They had reached the edge of the forest, walking the line of it, enjoying the damp, sweet smell of it. Edward stopped and turned toward Bella, taking her hands in his, his eyes peering into hers. "I have travelled for a long time, hunted for a long time. I've been lucky, it's rare that men like your father and I have the independence that we do. I have only recently thought of settling though, Isabella." He curled his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up even as she was trying to hide her face. "What of your future, little Bella?"

Her heart now pounding, his eyes blazing as he stared into hers, she could barely speak. "I...I guess I will just have to wait, Charlie will choose a husband for me..." She forcibly turned her head from him. "I can only hope, Edward." She felt his hands lifted by his as he pulled her closer to him, then on her face, cold...so cold on her hot cheeks, pulling her face up to look at him.

"Isabella, any man would be lucky to have you. Hopefully**,** Charlie will look at someone who will treasure you as the beautiful gift you are." His gaze had become intense, almost uncomfortable. As his face moved closer, so close that she could feel his breath, he whispered, "Forgive me." His lips touched hers softly, once, twice, a third time. He held his lips there then, his breaths faster now.

Her belly was on fire, she had no idea what would happen next. His hands moved to her upper arms, holding her tight, then pushing her away reluctantly. She brought her fingertips to her lips, a smile forming underneath them, until she saw his face.

His lips were pulled back as if he were about to snarl in fury. He was looking past her, and she could now hear a low growl rumbling in his chest. Before she could turn to see what he was looking at, he grabbed her, bringing her behind him in a lightning fast movement. She struggled against him, fearing what she was seeing of him, til he roared at her, "Stay back Bella!" She stood still then, panting and watching as Edward walked forward into the forest.

There, just inside the treeline, was a giant wolf, teeth bared and jaws snapping as drool sprayed from it's mouth. Bella was horrified to see that Edward was walking towards the animal, then he spoke in a loud commanding voice. "Isabella, run! Run home as fast as you can, do not look back!"

She looked from Edward to the wolf and heard her own panicked groan, before taking off towards the cottage. Tears were streaming down her face as she wondered what would become of Edward, her heroic hunter.

**E/N: **I know, not a lot of answers. Don't worry, this will be a creepy, passionate, but short ride. Answers soon. Thank you for reading. 


	3. Chapter 2 Stalk

Little Red Riding Hood

**Chapter 2**

**Stalk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Grimm's. Everyone should own a copy of both. **

**A/N:** Thank you to beta extraordinaire, LambCullen. I've thrown a lot of words her way over recent weeks. You amaze me. MoreThanMyself pre-reads and writes with me. Your honest input is so valued. My team continues to grow, and I can't thank you all personally. Both Skype WC groups, you keep me focused and productive. The Rav Deviants, you rock my world.

Bella threw open the door to her home, flying through the entry and slamming the door shut behind her. She stayed facing the door, her hands braced against it, pushing with all of her weight. Her breath came in gasps, and the tears flowed from her eyes in a constant stream.

Her mother hurried over to her. She grasped first one hand, and then the other, as she turned Bella away from the door to face her. "Bella**,** what on earth has gotten into you? Is it Edward? He did not...he did not hurt you did he?"

Bella barked out a laugh through her sobs. "No! No**,** mother, nothing of the sort!" She wiped the tears from her cheeks, sniffling into a handkerchief her mother had offered to her. "We were by the edge of the forest, talking, when suddenly Edward saw a wolf!"

Renee gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "A wolf? Why would a wolf be so close to town?"

"I do not know**,** mother, and this was no regular wolf!" She had pulled away from her mother, and was pacing in front of her. "The creature was enormous! It's eyes were glowing and it's teeth! It stood and stared Edward down!"

Renee went to the kitchen area, dipping a ladle into the bucket of water and filling a cup for Bella. "Where is Edward then, Bella?"

"Mother! You should have seen him! He told me to run, then walked straight towards the wolf! I am so worried." The tears sprang forth again. "The animal was easily bigger than he, I hope he followed shortly behind me."

She sat at the table, taking a long pull from the cup, when her father walked through the door, followed by Edward. Bella shot across the room, taking Edward's hands in hers. "Edward, I was so worried!"

He was looking at her father though, and he slowly removed his hands from hers. "The wolf was only a threat to you**,** Bella."

Bella turned and saw her father, staring where their hands had been clasped. She took a step back, increasing the distance between herself and Edward. "But**,** Edward! It was such a big wolf!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his lips. "No**,** Isabella, turns out he was but a pup. I think he will think twice before venturing to the edge of the woods again."

Charlie walked up to Edward, clapping his hand on his back and putting himself between Edward and Bella. "Well**,** thank you for keeping my daughter safe."

Edward's smile broadened as he extended his hand to Charlie. "Anything I can do for Isabella is but a privilege, Charlie. My thanks for allowing me to accompany her for a walk. Hopefully this unfortunate run-in does not prohibit me from doing so again."

Bella's father grunted, taking Edward's hand and shaking it. "We will see about that, my friend."

Edward addressed Bella then, bowing to her as he spoke. "Thank you for the pleasure of your company**,** Isabella. Be safe and please, in light of tonight's events, stay out of the woods."

Bella blushed, looking up at Edward shyly. "Thank you**,** Edward."

Charlie stepped in front of Bella, pulling the door open. "Okay, good night and safe travels to you**,** Edward!"

Edward winked at Bella as he walked out of her home, causing her flush to deepen and the pit of her stomach to roll.

Bella opened her eyes to find the sun shining brightly through the window. She stretched on her pallet, her heart all atwitter remembering her very pleasant dream. In the days that had followed her walk with Edward, he had visited her in her dreams nightly. They were vivid, his touch on her feeling so real. His voice, the whisper in her ear, promising he would see her again soon.

A shadow crept over her then, her mother, standing over her expectantly. "If you want to be allowed to go to market today, you had best get up and ready yourself. You know your father doesn't want to chance you walking in the dark!"

Bella sat up, extracting herself from her covers. She looked forward to this day, every week, when the village center opened up to all of it's denizens, selling and trading their wares. She flitted about the cottage, grabbing a bite to eat while gathering her clothing.

As she brushed her hair, her mother called out a varied list of the items she would need to purchase. She was delighted that she would be able to visit with Alice while in town, she and her mother would have their teas and poultices on display. She was full of hope that Edward might be there, he was from time to time after a particularly successful hunting trip.

Her mother readied her basket, some extra towels for wrapping the goods, coins of course, and some leather to trade. Bella pulled on her cloak, receiving the basket from her mother. "Good day**,** mother, I shall see you at the day's end."

"Alright**,** Bella. Remember to be safe." She pulled her in for a hug, releasing her with a sigh.

Bella strode into the square with excitement in her heart. She let her eyes roam over the scene, the colorful displays and animated conversations a welcome deviation from her daily life. She pulled down the hood of her cloak and lifted her face to the sunshine, reveling in such a beautiful day.

She approached the first of the merchants she needed to make a purchase from. The Banners were childhood friends of Charlie's, and they set up each market to sell their candles. Charlie always complained that they should make their own to save the coin, but Renee would not fuss with bees, and Bella could not find reason to argue against her. She made her purchase, chatting politely, then excusing herself to continue her excursion.

When she looked up, she noticed that across the square, at an opposite booth, was a young man, staring directly at her. She blushed as she took him in. He was very tall, long black hair, full lips and dark eyes. She looked away from him, moving towards the next booth. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him, walking slowly, moving in the same direction, at the same pace, nearly mirroring her.

As a test, she lingered at the next booth, though she was not going to purchase there. He lingered opposite. She moved on, quickly this time, and he matched her pace again. She was at the Cope stall. Goody Cope would be anxious to trade some salt cod for her father's skins.

As Bella and the Goody Cope bargained, the man stayed put. He stared at her from across the square still. He was striking, really. A leather vest over his bare torso, skin that was tanned as if he was an outdoor laborer, breeches that were rolled at the hip.

His face though. Beautiful as it was, it was cold. His eyes were menacing, gleaming at her. He looked at her like she was something to eat.

She moved, face to the ground, Alice's stand was next and surely she could relax in her company. Maybe she would know this man and be able to explain his behavior.

Goody Brandon saw her first, coming out of her stall to embrace her. "Dearest Isabella, how are you, your family?"

"Oh**,** everything is good. My parents send their warm regards." She spoke sincerely, but couldn't help her eyes that were kept on the man directly opposite her, standing like a statue, staring her down, almost as if he was challenging her.

Goody Brandon returned to her station behind the booth, leaving Alice free to cavort with Bella for a few moments. Alice grabbed her hands, jumping up and down. "I am so very happy to see you**,** Miss Bella! Can you take a few moments to sit with a friend?"

Bella, consented, so anxious to have company other than her parents. Alice led her to a small grassy area devoid of booths and they sat. Bella showed no signs of her nervousness as she watched the man angle his body towards her. Watching her still.

Thinking it would be best if she got Alice going before she could ask questions, Bella spoke. "Alice. How are you these days? Business, family," and here she giggled, "prospects?"

Alice laughed softly. "Prospects? No. My gut tells me that it will be another three years before he shows up. I am in no hurry."

Bella laughed. "Your 'gut', huh? And what does your father have to say about your gut?"

Alice lowered her head, and Bella instantly felt awful. "I am sorry**,** Alice. A girl can dream. I know I do."

She shrugged. "I cannot provide proof**,** Bella, I just know."

Desperate to change her mood, Bella asked again about the business.

Alice, animated as always, launched into a diatribe about how her mother would argue with her regarding tea and poultice formulations, when Alice just knew she was right, leading them to have separate formulations. "I just know**,** Bella, I cannot explain it, but I do."

Alice giggled in delight. "Well, well**,** Isabella, it appears you have your own secret to share. I will not push you far, but has it anything to do with the man following you?"

Bella, flustered by the fact that Alice had noticed, tried to cover. "Oh, no one is following me. And I have no secrets." She stood then, toeing the ground. "I may have run into Edward Cullen a time or two..."

Alice leapt toward Bella, wrapping her arms around her. "I knew it! You have the countenance of a marked woman for sure. My best wishes to you in your union with him."

Bella pulled back. "Alice, he has yet to ask to court me, lest marry me. Slow your mind."

Alice skipped back toward the booth, singing. Bella stood, rolling her eyes, and noticed that the man was closer now, his eyes colder and focused completely on her. She ran to Alice and Goody Brandon, quickly negotiating for some varieties of curative teas, and a special tea mixed for Bella's Nana. In light of recent events, Bella purchased a few extra poultices for wounds; things had been very strange lately.

Alice leaned towards her. "Bella, that man _is_ following you. Are you acquainted with him?"

Bella blushed. "No**,** Alice, that is just the thing. I thought maybe I was overreacting, that he wasn't really following me."

Alice shook her head. "No**,** sweet friend, he is. I wish I could decipher why, but I cannot seem to read him."

Alice's mom began to tut at the girls, meaning it was time for Alice to get back to work. Bella said her goodbyes, receiving well wishes and hugs from both Brandon women.

When Bella looked up to her next destination she saw the man at the top of the rolling hills that surrounded the little town. He stood stone still, legs in a wide stance, hair blowing wildly in the wind. He stared, held her eyes with his for what seemed like moments, a frightening smirk spreading across his face. Then, with a quick upward nod of his head, turned and walked toward the forest.

Bella tucked her chin, keeping her head down as she walked. She felt completely unnerved by this situation, wishing a particular set of strong arms were here to protect her. She made quick work of finishing up her business, completing her transactions with minimal chat, purely focused on finding her way home, to the other place she felt safe, as soon as possible.

When she had finished, she set off on her path home. She pulled her hood back over her head, pulling her cape around her like a shield. In the not so distant woods, she heard a deep howl and stopped cold. Her breathing rocketed out of control and her heart pounded from fear. Gathering her will and courage, she began to walk briskly, her sights set straight ahead of her, staying steady on her path.

She would have sworn that the howling that continued followed on the same path as hers.

When she walked through the door of her home, her mother gasped. Bella ran to her arms, throwing the basket to the ground and throwing herself into her mother's arms. It would be quite some time before she could divulge exactly what had upset her, and by that time Charlie was home.

Bella shivered as her mother handed her a cup of warm cider. "A man, a tall man with the blackest hair followed me at market, blatantly staring and matching my every step! Then, as I walked home, I could hear wolves howling, and while it it childish to think so, it just felt as if the wolf was following me. The howls never seemed further away!"

To say that he was alarmed, angry, even visibly afraid, would be an understatement. He looked completely undone. "It appears we need the help of an expert hunter, and of the Constable. I will not be back in time to sup with you." He looked pointedly at Bella. "Stay inside, do not leave the house this night, not for anything."

**E/N:** Thank you for reading, reviewing, and sticking with my twisted little tale. I love to see your reactions!


	4. Chapter 3 Monster

**Little Red Riding Hood**

**Chapter 3**

**Monster**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Grimm's Fairy Tales. I just twist them and paint them black. This chapter belongs more to the "horror" category, and will be considered by some to be graphically violent. **

**A/N: **LambCullen works her beta magic for this story. Much love to you, my friend. MoreThanMyself friend and pre-reader, thank you. Skype WC Ladies and The Rav Deviants, you are so very valuable to me. Oz xx.

_"A girl is a person who screams at the mouse and smiles at the wolf."_

_Shyam Kapoor_

She had stayed at market too long. Her father had bid her leave long ago, but the excitement and gossip of the town's only social event held her there.

She had most enjoyed the salacious observations of Jessica. She had chattered on about how Bella had been overheard talking of Edward Cullen. As if he would pay her any mind. Then the curious man who had been eying Bella Swan, following her like a moth to a far off flame.

To be honest, Lauren envied Bella's status as an outsider. Neither of her parents made an effort to come to market to sell their wares, nor had a shop in town. The Swans arrogantly considered themselves self sufficient and above abiding by typical town trading customs.

Because Bella was not exactly a valued member of the town proper, people paid less attention to her behavior, to her choices, and to whether she would have a right match. It was all Lauren's parents thought about, much to her dismay.

Under the guise of commitment to his business, she begged off from going home, staying til the sun had started to set. At that point her father insisted. "Lauren Mallory! Your hide will be red with pain if you continue to test me!"

Yes, it was time to go back to the confines of her home.

She began her walk home in dread of the tedium that awaited her. Monotonous days and evenings, broken only by sleep, the random errand, or even more rare, the visitor. Oh, how she wished for an exciting visitor to hurry her away to another place, love her, bed her, cherish her.

When she reached the fork in the dirt path, she made an adventurous decision. Still not ready to go straight home, and accustomed to the darkness now, she decided to follow the path into the woods that would take a few minutes longer to get her home.

She had traveled this path many times since she had been born.

Though she had grown used to the darkness of the outside environment, she found that inside the woods was darker, so much darker. It was also silent, save some rodent like squeaks and squeals as her footsteps landed. Each footstep brought the comforting and familiar sound of crunching leaves and stems, helping her feel grounded, like she wasn't in a nightmare.

She altered between scurrying quickly along the path, then proceeding with extreme, slow, progress after a near fall. She cursed herself for her stupidity, fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she laboriously made her way through the woods. She fell again, this time her knee hit a rock.

She sat on the forest floor, cradling her knee, her cry crooning throughout the forest, echoing back at her, mocking her. She pulled her skirts up over her leg, her head clouding as she saw the blood dripping down her calf from her leg. She pulled out her handkerchief, dabbing at the wound, standing when it had slowed in its bleeding. Mother would apply a treatment with a sturdier bandage once she got home.

She started off again, this time happy to move slowly so as not to stumble again.

Her body felt light as she walked, her vision fuzzy, yet clear enough to find her way. Like she had had one glass too many of wine. As she passed the meadow that marked the halfway point between town and her parent's grand home, she looked, she noted, _this would be a special place, if ever there were a boy to bring here._

She kept walking, the dim moonlight alerting her to shadowed landscaped notions of where she was. Suddenly she felt a heat in the air. Like a warm summer breeze, spicy sweet and wrapping around her. It was heady, combined with the dirty moldy earth scent of the forest, her sense of smell was overwhelmed. Walking forward, the heat, the heady scent only increased.

She feared what she was walking toward, her instinct yelling "Trap! Trap!", but she shoved that voice down deep into her belly, as this was the only way home now. Moments later, she would think that it would not have mattered.

She had been trapped, and one way or another, this is what she would meet. Once she had chosen the foolish forest path, she had made the choice that would lead her here.

In front of her stood a tall man, smiling widely, teeth glowing even in this low light. His long hair whipped around him. "May I escort you, young miss?"

Lauren ignored the dread creeping up her esophagus, her spine, replacing it with excitement and a longing for the unknown. She felt drunk on his spicy scent, his heat. She placed her hand in his. "Where are we going?"

The man smiled. _Warm smile, cold eyes. _She put her hand in his, allowing him to pull her along the path, even when the path split, leading her not to her home, but to an unknown destination. Lauren's head, heart, gut and legs all warred within her as she was guided by this man, a man she'd never seen before today.

He stopped when they reached a clearing. In the clearing was a humble home, though with stables and outbuildings. They were standing next to a huge tree that stood right at the edge of the clearing. The man slowly pressed Lauren up against the tree, his warm body leaning into her, then pressing into her.

The man kissed Lauren, and while she thought to protest, she decided to see where this would go. The attentions of this beautiful stranger surely wouldn't get back to her father, no one knew him! It would be one thing that Lauren could have that Bella would not.

She kissed him then, passionately. She rose to her toes, trying to meet him, but he still needed to stoop down to kiss her. Rather than that, he lifted her up and shoved her against the tree, holding her up with a single arm and a thigh between hers.

His other hand moved up her body, traveling to her breasts. The yet untraveled flesh responded quickly to his ministrations. He pulled her breasts out of her kirtle, to be plumped over her attire. He leaned forward and sucked on one, his hand massaging the other.

His free hand traveled then, bunching her skirts, pulling them upward and pinning them between the two. Lauren had started, instinctively, circling her center on his thigh, still firmly wedged between his. The man placed two fingers on her cunt, running them from her center to the forefront, where each touch made her hips jerk forward.

After minutes of this she was in a lust induced haze, not caring at all that she would be caught, the consequences. When she felt his hardness at her entry she thought only one thing, afraid to speak lest she ruin the moment. _Please._

He entered her roughly, her lubrication enough to make it not the horror other girls have described. When he continued though, hard and ruthless, her mood started to change. He was tearing her. Despite the pleasant burn in her loins, the rest of the pain urged her to speak. "No! It hurts!"

Lauren's back was against the tree, her clothing starting to shred and her back started to bleed, before he finally finished with a grunt. She was weak, worn from her fear of the woods and this session with this man. She looked up at him as he began to reassemble his clothing. "What is your name?"

The last smile she would see chilled her to the bone. "It matters not, child."

He pulled some twine from his pocket, grabbing her hands harshly against her weak struggles. He tied her to the very tree he had assaulted her against.

Then, before her eyes, he began to tremble, then curl into himself. She closed her eyes against what might be happening. She opened them when she heard a horrible growl, expecting to see maybe a bear approaching, sure to give her captor a fright. Instead she saw her death.

There was a wolf in front of her, teeth snarling and snapping. Jaws dripping. He lunged at her, his mouth closing around her throat, his claws tearing down her body, ripping her torso open from breast to her innards. She was still conscious as the wolf ran from her, looking down at her rended body, parts of her insides hanging from the slices in her belly.

She tried to scream, panic only now registering with her, but all she could produce was a gurgling liquefied moan from where her throat had been shredded.

**E/N: **Poor Lauren.

Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing.

Want more dark and deviant? Visit the Deviants of the Dark blog, link in my profile.


	5. Chapter 4  Eyes, Ears, Teeth

Little Red Riding Hood

.

Chapter 4

.

Eyes, Ears, Teeth

.

.

**A/N – **Please welcome AgoodWitch to my beta team. She beta'ed this with lightning speed and helped with the whole "making sense" thing. I'm so excited and honored to have her aboard for my dark and twisted tales. Thank you so much for working with me bb. Thank you as always to Aciepey and LambCullen for their support and help. MoreThanMyself rocked the pre-reading here, much love and bewbie jiggles to her.

I have to give thanks to the ladies I WC with. The Skype crew, you know who you are. Thanks also to The Twilight Awards WCs, where I've found friends, advice and support. Thank you to JavaMomma0921 for the writing time and mostly, the friendship and unwavering support for this story. Oz xx. Thank you to the Deviants, and especially thank you to YellowGlue for the ass kicking. Thank you Sexypot, may I have another?

.

.

I own neither Twilight, nor anything Grimm.

.

.

LRRH is **rated M for violence, dark themes and sexual content**. You should be looking forward to 19 candles on your cake this year in order to read this.

.

.

.

.

Bella woke to the wonderful aroma of a hearty breakfast, and quiet conversation between her parents. Unwilling to interrupt them for fear of the conversation ending, she pretended to continue in slumber.

Charlie was describing a series of events as put together by the leaders of several villages. "There is no rhyme or reason, completely random."

Her mothers quiet murmur was met with a gruff response. "Only one that you would know. The Mallory girl. Awful. The rest were found in similar condition, but in different towns. Taverns, fields, even by the roadside! At first all were labeled as animal attacks, until the girl in the tavern."

Renee's voice had risen, obviously due to panic, and Bella heard her clearly when she spoke this time. "Only girls? What will you do? Charlie you cannot risk yourself!"

Charlie responded, his voice stern. "What would you have me do? Hide Isabella away? Ignore what is right in front of our eyes, and let her and all of the town's daughter's risk their lives? No, Renee!" He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Besides, I am not alone. The Constable, many men from around the area, Edward Cullen in fact...we have a team. Working together, we shall find this murderer, and ensure that his evil activities are brought to a stop."

Renee questioned him again, her voice trembling. "How do you plan on capturing him? Surely he has evaded notice until now..."

Charlie grunted, sounding annoyed at the query. "We have some clues put together Renee. Isabella and Lauren were the final pieces to the puzzle. In every place where a girl has been taken, a man with long black hair has been seen. He was at the tavern. Spotted on the roadside, walking, close to where that victim was found. Of course, Bella saw him, and he followed her at market. Isabella stayed on the path on her way home, Lauren did not."

Bella shivered in her bed, the reality of what her father was saying hitting her. The man had been so _present_, so menacing. Had she escaped his murderous grasp so easily?

She finally saw fit to rise and alert her parents to her presence, ready to ask some questions of her own. She put on a show, stretching and yawning as if she had just awakened. She padded over to the table to partake of the breakfast, feeling the burden of her parent's concerned glances.

"Good morning Father, Mother. Father, was your evening productive?"

She looked down at her fingers, then raised her nervous eyes to her father's. "Did you see Edward? I mean, Cullen, oh..."

Renee interrupted her with laughter, and her father's eyes burned with suspicion as she stammered.

"The night was informative, and yes, Edward Cullen was there. You do not need to know the details my child, but know this, you will stay inside until this menace is under control."

"Father! You cannot lock me away on the off chance a wolf might get me!"

Charlie stood abruptly, his chair falling to the ground. "You will do exactly as I say Isabella, lest you never see your Edward again!"

"Father! How could you say such a thing?"

Renee placed a calm hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie, surely you would not..."

He stared both woman and child down, challenging them to go further. "I can and I will! I will not have you die in the woods, Isabella."

.

~LRRH~

.

After a full day of boredom and resentment, Bella was happy to set about the task of preparing supper. She methodically chopped the salted pork, greens and added them to the stew they would have, then began the preparation for the bread.

She was kneading the bread when her father arrived home, stopping into the kitchen to kiss her head. "Bella I hope you have made extra, Edward Cullen looked eager to join our meal, so I did invite him. Perhaps, if you will not heed my warnings, his will give you pause."

He turned her to face him then, his hands on her shoulders. "Bella, I do not mean to be an ogre, I only want you to stay with us. I could not live with myself if I let you into the woods without telling you what I know!"

She wrapped her arms around him then, "I know father, really I do. I just... I wish I could help. It is hard to be held in the house all day, making no contribution."

He released her then, after another kiss to her head. "Soon Bella, the threat should be gone soon."

She returned to her preparations, now with Renee at her side. "You know your father loves you, and just wants to keep you safe. Do you really think Edward will have a different reaction? If I read the two if you correctly, his reaction will be stronger."

Bella shrugged. "Mother, I am just tired of being a fragile, protected little girl."

Renee smiled. "I understand."

.

~LRRH~

.

Bella's belly was in knots waiting for Edward to arrive, when she heard the knock on the door. She ran to the door, then paused, realizing she looked like a child with a silly infatuation. She took a deep breath, then opened the door.

Before she could take in the entire vision before her, she heard him speak her name. It was barely a whisper, "Isabella." She shook her head and met his gaze. His tawny eyes met hers with a glint of amusement as she continued to stand in the doorway and gape at him.

He wore tanned hides on his body, his shoes, his leggings, the vest over his white shirt. A fur cape flowed behind him and a pelt hat topped his head. His appearance was animalistic, and it sparked a flame in her.

He chuckled, "Isabella? May I come in?"

She moved away from the entrance. "Please, please Edward,do come in! My apologies, I do not know what has come over me!"

He walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers lightly. He leaned into her, his mouth so close to her ear that his lips brushed them as he spoke. "I _do_ know what has come over you Isabella, and I feel it too."

From across the room, Charlie grunted, then cleared his throat loudly.

Edward released Bella, turning to Renee, and thanking her for her hospitality. She smiled at him warmly, taking his cape. "I hope you are hungry, Edward."

He smiled back at her. "Oh yes!" He turned to Bella then, his voice lower. "I can assure you I have quite the appetite, thank you."

Bella and her mother began to bring dishes to the table, and Charlie motioned for Edward to sit. Wide bowls were filled for the men, hunks of crusty bread adorning the rich stew. After a quick prayer they dug in. After a few bites, Edward turned to Renee, "This is very good!"

Renee motioned to Bella, "She gets all the credit for this one, Edward. She was going stir crazy in the house, and needed something to do."

Edward turned his gaze to Isabella, "You are quite the talented cook, Isabella. Is cooking something you enjoy?"

She shrugged. "I enjoy it well enough." She smiled at him shyly, "Had I known we would be entertaining a guest, I might have put forth a little more effort." She turned from him, looking at the table. "Today was just rather tedious; I am forbidden to leave the house."

His face quickly changed from an affectionate smile, to a gloomy frown. "With good reason, Isabella. It is not safe for you outdoors, there is no other rational decision. I heard all about what happened at market," his voice rising, "you must not tempt fate further!"

She sighed in exasperation. "I hardly see how working in the garden could be considered 'tempting fate', Edward."

"The fact remains, that your father, myself, and the rest of the town's men agree that women and girls shall remain in their homes. It is the only safe way." He smiled at her, she could see the concern in his eyes. "Charlie, would you consent to let me escort your daughter on a lunchtime walk tomorrow?"

She looked at her father, pleading. "Oh Father, please!"

Charlie huffed, looking around the table, at each set of eyes imploring his assent. "Fine. Bella you'll have lunch ready for us and afterward you may walk with Edward, so long as you stay out of the woods."

She ran around the table to where Charlie sat, throwing her arms around him and peppering his face with kisses. "Oh, thank you Father!"

Renee and Bella began to clear away the dishes, leaving the men to their beer and talk. Bella took every opportunity to steal glances at Edward, but he was so deep in conversation, that he did not look her way. Her curiosity grew when she saw Edward actually leaning into her father's ear, whispering.

When the drinks were done, Edward stood. "Thank you for your hospitality, once again, Charlie. I must go, there is still hunting to be done. Tomorrow then?"

Charlie stood, walking over to Edward and clapping his hand on his back. "You are always welcome here, son. Good luck with the hunt."

Walking to the door, he stopped to address Renee. "Thank you, again, for the wonderful meal. I will see you tomorrow."

Bella walked to him, mindful of Charlie's scrutiny. ":I am so glad you could come. I cannot wait for tomorrow, thank you for arranging it."

She was shaken by the intensity of his gaze. "It was my pleasure, Isabella, anything to be in your company." He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles, a feather light touch. "I will be counting the minutes until I see you again."

He took his leave then, shutting the door quietly behind him and walking off into the dark.

Bella was so anxious for the next day, that she quickly prepared for bed. She hoped that she could sleep straight through until the morning sun brought the new day.

Later that evening, as she tossed and turned in her early attempt at sleep, she once again heard Charlie and Renee talking.

"Renee, sit down. I have some news that Edward heard in town."

"Charlie? What on earth is wrong?"

"It is your mother, she is quite unwell."

Bella's sleep was troubled, dreams of wolves and the deep green forest haunting her throughout the night.

.

~LRRH~

.

_A man with long black hair stood in front of her grandmother's home, peering into the windows. As he heard Bella approach, he turned, his smile wide and filled with teeth like white knives. She took another step towards the cottage, and heard a piercing scream as the man leapt through the window into her grandmother's house._

She woke with a start, her mother crouched down on her mat, looking at her with worry. "Bella, it was only a dream!"

After she roused herself from both the dream and her bed, she helped her mother to set breakfast out. The three sat together, as Charlie divulged his plans for the day.

"First we will head to the towns, each one with it's own crew, to see if we can flush him out."

Bella was nodding her head as he spoke, then could not help the questions. "Would he not be in the forest? I had thought that the village paths were the safe places."

Charlie straightened in his seat, his furrowed brow and tight lip conveying the seriousness of the matter. "It appears that he finds his girl in the town, then follows them to wherever he is going to take them. The forest is where he seems to retreat once he has his victim, or afterward. We are hoping to catch him before he marks his next victim. Do not worry though, for the girls who do not heed the warning, Edward is out hunting in the woods. His instincts are unmatched."

With that, her father was done. He stood, gave Bella a curt smile, warning, " Do not forget, it is not just I who forbid you from leaving, but your Edward." He kissed her mother goodbye and left.

The two, woman and almost-woman, worked in tandem. They cleaned up after the breakfast, started the pottage for lunch, wrapped the prior day's bread and left it by the fire to warm, and swept the floor. Bella's mother, at no time, shared the news she'd received of her own mother. Bella was left to her own creative devices regarding her grandmother.

When the two had finished the morning chores, Renee excused herself. "Bella, I am sorry, but I'll be needing to sleep for a few moments. Your dreams rattled me so, I hardly slept last night."

Bella nodded absently, the flicker of an idea forming in her head. "I am so sorry that I disturbed you Mother. Please take all the time that you need."

She watched as her mother retreated to the alcove that her bed was set in. She fussed around the home, filling time while her mother fell asleep. When she was finally asleep, and Bella acknowledged her freedom, she took stock of her options. Her mind could not help but come back to her poor grandmother, alone and sick, in her cottage on the other side of town.

She slapped her hand across her mouth as the idea came to her and she gasped out loud. She would have just enough time between now and lunchtime to quickly sneak over to Grandmother's home, bringing her teas and poultices to help her heal. Pleased with herself, she began flitting around the home, gathering the items that would be most beneficial to her grandmother, and placing them in her basket.

Having gathered a variety of healing teas, poultices, some wine, and some of the pottage they had prepared, she readied herself to leave. She fastened her hooded cloak around herself, steeling her nerves and preparing for the quick walk as best she could.

After only a short time on the path around the forest, to the other side of the village, she spied a small path into the woods. Nervous to be breaking the rules set forth to her, she calculated the time she would be gone if she took the village path. She peered into the woods, where the small path led, and decided that it did not look so awful. She would save so much time using the path through the woods, instead of going around them, that no one would ever know that she had left her home at all. She looked again, into the deepest part of the forest, and saw that even in the deep realms of the woods, sunlight dappled the leaves of the plants on the ground.

She felt safe.

.

~LRRH~

.

She walked at a leisurely pace, enjoying the shaded lush green atmosphere of the woods. Trees surrounded her on all sides, and above head. Pieces of sunlight shone through, bouncing off of the shiny leaves of the plants that covered the ground. It was a magical atmosphere.

She followed the path, deeper and deeper into the forest, until it took all of her focus to remain upon it. It was so narrow, and now, even in the midst of day, it was so dark, that it was hard to see. Frightened, but determined, she carried on.

When the path finally took a turn toward her grandmother's home, a small sense of relief floated into her body. Her walk turned into a skip, her confused scowl turned into a hopeful smile. The closer she drew to her grandmother's house, the lighter she felt.

Until she heard footsteps. Timed almost perfectly with hers, footsteps sounded; the crush of the leaves and loam underfoot sounding just seconds after and past hers. Almost perfect timing.

She spun, her heart pounding; the beats could be felt in her head and her fingertips. Her eyes narrowed, as she tried to focus on whatever the threat was that she felt. She could only think of one who was to be in these woods, who would follow her so. She could still see nothing, but rolled her eyes, showing her lack of patience for the line of questioning that she knew was coming.

When she turned and spied the person who had followed her, it was not who she had expected. Olive skin, long black hair, dark eyes glistening...no, this was not her hunter.

He approached her stealthily, like a predator nearing it's skittish prey. His beaming smile seemed friendly, incongruous to his movements. "We meet again. You should not be out in the forest alone, little girl. May I ask where you are headed?" His slow footsteps crushing twigs as he moved. "Perhaps you would allow me to escort you to your destination."

Bella backed away from him as he talked, until her back hit the trunk of a tree, halting her escape. "I do not think that is prudent or necessary, thank you."

"Surely your father would understand that I only want to deliver you safely to... where did you say you were traveling to?"

She shook her head. "I...I did not say." She looked him in the eye, trying to convey a lack of fear. "I am going to my Grandmother's house, just a short way from here. I know the way, and your offer to deliver me is not needed. Besides, Edward..."

He threw his head back in laughter. "Yes, of course, _Edward_!" He leaned towards her, his face only inches from hers. "Still, where is your hunter now, my sweet little thing? I cannot help but wonder why he would allow you out here, by yourself, with who knows what kind of creatures lurking about?"

He began to walk backwards, his smile broad, almost too wide for his face. "Go, child, scurry off to your Grandmother's house." He winked at her, his jaw jutting out almost as if he was proud.  
"Remember, do not dally, do not stray off the path. You never know who, or what, might be lurking in the shadows."

He turned and ran. She felt dizzy with relief as she watched, then heard, him move farther and farther away, the deep sound of his laughter trailing behind him.

Walking determinedly, she got back on the path, heading to her Grandmother's house slowly, but with sure feet. The farther she walked on the path, the wider and more luminous it became. Eventually she came to a glade where some flowers grew. She decided to pick a bouquet for her dear Grandmother.

She plucked the blooms one by one, putting together a small posy from what she had found. She pulled a ribbon from her hair and tied the stems together, making the flowers sit in a tightly arranged bundle. Hopefully the small gesture would brighten her beloved Grandmother's day.

When the path through the woods finally opened up into the clearing where her Grandmother's house was, Bella felt a wave of relief ripple through her body. She began to skip towards the abode, but stopped cold when she saw movement.

The man was back, having crept around the corner of the home, before rising to his full height before her.

She watched as he gave her a smirk and a brief wave. She shook her head, such a small movement, as she watched the man turn into something _other_.

He convulsed and shook for a minute, probably less, as he changed before her eyes. The man she had barely come to know, had, in front of her eyes, turned into a wolf. Not just any wolf, of course, but the wolf she had seen by the forest on her walk with Edward.

He snapped his drooling jaws at her, then leapt through the window, into her Grandmother's house.

.

~LRRH~

.

Bella shoved open the door, and ran through the doorway of her Grandmother's house. She flung her basket to the ground, and quickly made her way to the bedroom.

There, on the bed, lie only bloody remains, pieces of torn flesh, the ripped remains of a bonnet in ruins on the floor. Blood was splattered about the room, dripping down the walls, covering the floor, even the ceiling. Bella gulped in breaths as she spun around, taking in the scene before her, and sobbing.

Suddenly, she felt moist heat on her neck, the door shutting with a click. The man taunted her, the smell of blood still coating his breath. "What inferior eyes you have, my delicious little morsel, and such useless ears. Your hunter left you alone, defenseless, when he could have smelled me coming from a mile away."

He walked around her slowly, towering over her, a hot fingertip tracing along her collarbone as he rounded her front. "Will he come for you?" He whispered in her ear. "You _are_ his pet, no? Or will he leave you, an inferior human, to be a delightful distraction for one such as myself?"

He stood directly in front of her, his finger under her chin, his mouth hovering over hers. "What do you know about your Edward, my sweet? I wonder just how much he's told you?" He was behind her again, snapping his teeth by her ear. "I wonder, would you prefer my hot touch to his cold, hard embrace?"

As she thought back on her touches with Edward, she couldn't help but acknowledge that somehow she had known. Surely, since she had seen him enter her home, unharmed and completely collected, after his confrontation with this man-wolf.

He came in front of her once again, his smile predatory, his eyes traveling her skin, and she knew it did not matter. He placed his hand at the side of her neck, an eerily affectionate gesture.

With all of her strength, she pounded and pushed at him to force him away from her. The crushing pain in her hands only served to enrage her more. She screamed in fury as he picked her up and threw her on the bloody bed. He pounced on top of her, pinning her in place as she shrieked in terror.

She lay on the bed, deciding that fighting against him was useless, that staying still and silent might buy her time. She turned her head with a sneer, as he brought his face level to hers. She clenched her jaw, so as not to curse him, as he ran his burning lips across her jaw and down her throat.

She kept her body slack while he ground himself into her center, forcing her body to not buck against him in protest, or use her knees to make him desist. This worked as planned; he took this as acquiescence.

He knelt between her splayed legs, hovering over her, propped by an elbow on the mattress beside her. He sucked at her skin just above her cleavage, running a sharp-nailed finger across the edge of her bodice. Her breaths came out as quick pants, spurred on by fear, but he seemed to take it as indication of her arousal.

He rose to kneel above her, and placed the fingers of both hands at the center of her bodice. He pulled, and without resistance, the fabric split, revealing her breasts to him. He smiled, his white teeth gleaming wickedly. "Yes, now this shall make a fabulous meal."

Isabella stared in horror. His mouth descended upon her, his tongue rasping it's way up the underside of her breast. She closed her eyes, and began reciting prayers in her head, as she anticipated her death.

In the next instant, she felt a cool push of air against her and opened her eyes.

Edward stood over the rutting animal on top of her, his eyes black and narrowed. His glare flicked from Bella's exposed breasts to her assailant's back. In a second, the man-wolf was lifted off of her, flying across the room and hitting the wall. He bounced off, lunging towards Edward. His figure vibrated and quaked, changing, before their eyes, into the wolf they had come to know.

Landing atop Edward, he ripped a piece of hardened flesh from his ribs and flung it towards Bella with a growl. She watched in horror as the remnant of Edward's body flew her way, holding a blanket up before her face to shield herself. It landed with a solid thud on the mattress next to her, and she scrambled to the opposite edge of the bed to escape the disgusting chunk taken from her beloved.

She glanced up to see how he fared, only to see him ripping tufts of fur, and then, bleeding flesh, from the wolves body. Edward seemed in a frenzy, the blood issued forth from the gnashing of his teeth into it's neck, and the slicing of his nails through the wolf's belly, seemed only to spur him on.

Bella began then to back away from her Edward, seeing this side of him was unexpected, and frightening. It was an overall heady experience, the terror combined with pride for him, and affection. He had, after all, saved her virtue, her life.

When she saw the wolf's intestines coiled upon the floor, having landing with a wet smack, she could stand no more. "Edward!" She dare not stand, not even move. "Edward! It is done! We are safe. Stop yourself."

He looked up to her from his position, crouched over the disemboweled now-man in front of him. She saw the exact moment at which he realized what he had done, what he was doing now, and the effect it was having on Bella.

His eyes softened as he rose. He ran the hided sleeves of his shirt across his mouth, smearing the blood on both his face and sleeves. She watched as he seemed to crumple inwards. His shoulders rounded, his head hung down. He raised his eyes to her for only a moment, and with no sound issued, mouthed "I am so very sorry. I never wanted you to see this part of me."

She rushed toward him, gathering her skirts in her hands to wipe the blood from his skin. "Do not ever say that Edward! You have saved my life this day, and I will not hear apologies for it!"

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "How will you, your father, forgive that I am a monster?"

He fussed at her shirt front, trying to cover her up to no avail, choosing to turn his back to her.

She would have none of this! She pulled up to his back, her naked breasts resting against his back. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands skimming from his chest to his abdomen as she spoke. "Human or inhuman, Edward, you are my hero, my savior. You have been my intended, my beloved. Nothing has changed, if ever, I know more now, than ever, that this is what was meant for us, to be together."

She believed every word. How could her father argue now, that Edward was not the perfect man to take his place as protector, guide and companion.

She tore some fabric from her underskirt, and began to wipe the blood away from Edward's face. When her eyes danced nervously around the room, landing on the missing piece of Edward's torso, he sighed with a shudder.

He sat on the floor, scooping it up and holding it to himself. "If you will just tie a strip around me, wrap it a time or two, it will heal."

Bella looked at him wide eyed, amazed, but not scared. "Just like that?"

He smiled at her then, looking relieved. "Yes Isabella, just like that."

After the week taken to mourn and bury her grandmother, it was deemed time, by both Bella and Edward, to approach Charlie, approach her father.

After they spoke to her father, the answer was clear. He could not, would not, argue. So happy was he, to have his daughter alive and well, that he assented to a marriage in the quickest of manners. The newly formed family celebrated over supper, a wonderful meal that ended with Charlie's consent for a walk by the woods.

.

~LRRH~

.

Bella stood before her mother, tolerating the last minute fussing over her hair and clothing. "Now Isabella, hold still!"

Bella blew out a heavy breath as her mother arranged and rearranged the wildflower garland that adorned her head. "Mother, I promise, a single flower out of place will have no effect on my wedding."

Just then, miraculously, her father walked in and announced that Minister Benjamin and Edward were ready. "We do not want to keep the minister waiting, Renee. Heaven knows he has already put up with enough, trudging out to the middle of the forest for these two."

The ceremony was limited to the couple, Bella's parents, and the minister. It was everything Bella had ever dreamed of, her beloved holding her gaze as he spoke softly, promises of love and forever. After she spoke the same, they shared a chaste kiss before the witnesses and God.

When it was over, hands were shaken and the new family members embraced. Charlie gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, his eyes glistening as he looked at Edward. "Take care of her, son."

Edward beamed as he spoke. "I surely will."

After her parents and the minister had left, Edward turned to her, his eyes sparkling, a joyful grin on his face. He placed his hands on either side of her face, and kissed her gently. "Oh Isabella, you have made me the happiest man on earth today."

She smiled at him, readying herself to kiss him more passionately now that they were wed. She lifted her hand to his face, only to find herself swept up in his arms, completely disoriented, as he ran through the forest to his home. Their home.

.

.

.

.

**E/N - **The awesome thing about monster end notes? You don't have to read them! This will be epic, as thanks are in order for many things.

Little Red Riding Hood has been nominated for Hidden Star Awards in two categories. I wish I knew who omnommed me so I could tacklesmoosh and slobberkiss you, but thank you will have to do. The categories you chose thrilled me. The ones you'll find me in are "Best Asshole", for Jacob, and Best Dark Story. You can find the rest of the nominees here: thehiddenstarawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com Nominations are still open, so go nominate your favorite hidden star!

I was just featured on The Perv Pack Smut Shack, which has been a year long dream of mine. "Don't Bet Against Bella", my little comic smut piece was reviewed. Thank you Kimpy and the rest of the lovely ladies of the PPSS. You can find the rec here: **tinyurl (dot) com / 4cvcccd** .

I will be submitting one shots for the following compilations, all equally important in their own right. Fandom Against Domestic Violence, Fandom Fights the Floods (Australian Flood Relief), Foxy Fics for Parkinson's Disease, and The Fandom Gives Back: Autism Speaks.

If you read Bloody Choices, never fear, it's coming soon. Cloakward would never abandon you.

**Recommendations: There are 16 fic recs below for those who are interested, and yes, I read all of them and love them and want to hug them and call them only criteria here was "addictive". I read outside the AU/Dark world. A lot. These are mostly rom/com or rom/angst. **

**.**

**Whispered Words and False Promises by LambCullen **Like all things Lamb, it is filled with UST and an edible Edward. "_Words whispered while drunk are coming back to haunt Bella. A commitment was made, a contract signed, and now Edward is here to collect what was promised. A random tale of citrusy love, started in the oddest of circumstances. E&B OOC"_

**Extrication in Ink by LambCullen. **Ink, piercings, Edward and Bella done Lamb style? Yes please. Part one is on FFN and part two will be in the Foxy Fics comp. "_ex-tri-ca-tion: to free or release from entanglement; disengage: to extricate someone. When there is no light to your dark, when ink becomes your solace, is there any hope at all? Could your inked cry for help actually get a response? Prt 1 of 2 B&E"_

Also, Lamb, as M.A. Stacie, has published her first original fiction novel, available for pre-order now and released 1/27/11. It's called **"Unwritten Rules"** and details can be found here. Thewriterscoffeeshop (dot) com / publishinghouse / books / detail / 12

**The Harder they Fall by IronicTwist** I have been addicted to this fic for over a year. I squee, then run when I see it post. I believe in a happy ending. _"Bella Swan had big dreams. When her life takes a sad turn she is forced __to do whatever she can just to keep her head above water. Edward Cullen's life is perfect. Well, almost. Perhaps these two can help each other out in an unorthodox way."_

**Bronze by Mothlights **This is now complete. This story, to say it's unique is an understatement. I won't even go into the plot, the writing is beautiful, the story so well paced, and Bella will make you think about how you see the world. _"Edward is a rebellious newborn lashing out at those who try to help him. At his wit's end, Carlisle asks Isabella, the woman who was once his mentor, to take Edward in until his bloodlust cools. ExB Very AU" _

**Pistols and Petticoats by Saltire884 **I don't have words for how I love this fic. The words are exquisite and just right, the characterizations perfect. _" In a drunken gamble by her father, Bella finds her future wagered to town loner, Edward Cullen. But with stakes this high, how much will Bella lose, or will chance be on her side?"_

**All That Jazz by JavaMomma0921 **This story owns me. I'm so invested, and I love both Edward and Bella. (I'm so picky about Bella!) "_AH/AU Set in 1919. Meet orphan sisters, Bella and Alice Swan, as they journey to Chicago to meet their Aunt Esme, brazen, disowned sister of their mother. Join Bella as she learns the true meaning of marriage and love. M for adult themes and later lemons._"

**The Nightengale Journals by Kimpy0464 **No lie, the banter here is epic. Freeballin' Docward is delicious. Laugh out loud funny with good heart. "_Night nurse Bella Swan blogs about her experiences via "The Nightingale Journals." When Dr. Edward Cullen is named the PICU's newest Fellow, their attraction is undeniable, but they are trying to remain professional. Epic banter and UST result_."

**Room 15 by ColdPlayWhore** Fantastic. Snarky, funny and smart. Love CPW for all of her work. "_What happens with competitive, determined know it all Bella meets arrogant, egotistical and self centered Edward while in competition for a prestigious medical internship? The shit hits the fan!_ "

**Blame it on Rio by DoUTrustMe **So freaking funny. Seriously. I run when this updates. "_Bella wakes up to find a penis inside her vagina. Imagine her surprise when she finds out to whom it's attached. Rated M for language and lemons. .B&E."_

**Evermore Experience by deJean Smith** She's genius just for the idea, the little world she creates. So unique, so good. "_Bella Swan receives an invitation to the exclusive Evermore Experience, an in-depth immersion __summer program where she plans to fully explore 19th century England, but fate has other plans for her once she arrives. A mostly AU story._"

**Click and Strum by Bratty-Vamp **I can't not click on the updates. Typical addictive Bratty-Vamp, fast updates, perfect UST as always. "_Isabella was anxious to start a new life, in a new location. And she was eager to put a few more question marks in her rigid day-planner. But the guy down the hall might have presented a larger deviation from her organized life than she bargained for._"

**1929 by Deb24601 **I'm amazed that this story hasn't had more buzz. It's a rich story, well woven and suspenseful at times, with a wonderful love story in between. Not my usual fare in many ways, but I'm so glad I tried it. _"In 1918, Edward survives the Spanish Flu only to find his family forever altered. Set in Prohibition era Chicago Edward struggles to find meaning in life. 'Dream Girl' gives him hope and he waits for her. But is love worth the risk? M for possibilities... "_

**My Viking by SheViking **I dare you to read this and not get addicted. Period piece that people who don't read historical pieces are addicted to. Hotness in the Viking world. "_Bella is captured by Vikings and brought with them to their home country where her new fate awaits. Can she ever find happiness being a slave? Will it make a difference that she is given to Edward to be his bed thrall? Rated M for old time lemons."_

**And of course we all read The Plan by QuantumFizzx, right? RIGHT?**


End file.
